THRU HER EYES
by Real Gals Hav Curves
Summary: Lets see what Mommy Dearest thought...
1. Chapter 1 - At First Glance

**Author's Chapter Notes:**

_Her first thoughts on seeing Olli after 10 years and her first impression of Christian._

_**Part 313 of Nanna list from 02:41 to 4:14**_

**CHAPTER 1- AT FIRST GLANCE  
**

_*Hmmm... So this is my son's place of business...It's nice... not loud and swishy as I'd expected... actually it's quite the opposite of what I expected. Straight couples are there as well ! So he doesn't own a gay bar. It's just a normal restaurant lounge.*_

_*Ten years that's how long I haven't seen him._

_I wonder how much he must have changed.*_

_*woah... look where you're going buster*_

**"Oh Sorry"**

_*Okay I forgive you*_

**"Excuse me, do you know a Oliver Sabel?"**

**"Yeah, there's the charming barkeeper over there. I hope you've got good news. Otherwise you'd better run for cover"**

_*What an odd thing to say about my sweet son. Guy must be a disgruntled employee*_

**"Oliver?"**

_*Oh My God! My boy is a Man now. Oh How handsome he looks*_

**"Mumma"**

_*He called me Mumma he still loves me*_

**"I got your invitation"**

_*Please forgive my earlier stupidity*_

**"How nice you're here"**

_*He's happy and surprised. He isn't angry. He's not gonna throw me out*_

**"You're living right over your bar. How convenient"**

**"Ja, real convenient"**

_*So this is the guy. Well I guess he's okay. That doctor fellow was far better than this pipsqueak. Eww he's drinking straight from the bottle. How unhygienic! Suck it up Henny and play nice*_

**"So this must be your...Christian?"**

**"No, that's Andi, our room-mate"**

_*Thank heaven. What a relief*_

**"Andi, I'd like to introduce you to my mother"**

**"Oh, of course. Your mom."**

_*What a monkey! He just jumped over the sofa. Shirtless commoner get away from me... Oh well I'll shake his hand.*_

**"Pleased to meet you. So you found the charming barkeeper"**

_*Okay so you have a bit of a brain. Now get lost"  
*Wait a sec... they have room mates*_

**"So it's not just the two of you? You and your..."**

**"No, there's four of us here"**

_*Oh God this is worse than the last time*_

**"Exactly! Constantin's living here too"**

_*Well atleast he's living with his own tribe... cult... coven... whatever they call it*_

_*Guess I should be nice after all they are Oliver's friends...family ...I don't know...they are his something or the other*_

**"So Constantine is your boyfriend"**

**"No, I'm not..."**

_*A straight boy living with three gay men. Poor thing*_

**"Olli, I was just on the phone with Charlie and she said..."**

_*Wow! He's gorgeous. Please let this one be Christian. That hair, that angelic face, oh those beautiful eyes. Please let him be my Oliver's choice*_

**"Mumma, that's Christian."**

_*Oliver Darling! Well done! Kudos to you! Well done Son!*_

**"Ms Sabel, I'm glad to finally meet you."**

_*Good looking...well mannered ...*_

**"How nice you could make it. We thought maybe the invitation got lost"**

_*...self confident...Oh my he's taller than Oliver...*_

**"Well...I..." **

_*What the heck do I say... I wanted to spy on you before agreeing to attend...highly inappropriate*_

**"Would you like a cup of coffee? I was just about to make some."**

_*Oh God this one is a perfect match for my Oliver. A complete package - Looks, charms and a perfect little hostess...__**host**__*_

_*I regret to admit it but Oliver has chosen well. This boy is perfect for my son. Even better than that doctor fellow. That man can't hold a candle to this one*_


	2. Chapter 2 - Omission Isn't Lying

**Author's Chapter Notes:**

_The offer for coffee till after Henrietta reserves the table at Schneider's_

**Chapter 2 - Omission isn't Lying.**

**Christian**: Would you like a cup of coffee? I was just about to make some.

_*That was sweet of him a perfect little hostess...host I see. Good.*_

**Andi**: I'm off! Goodbye

Henrietta: Auf Wiedersein.

_*Good riddance*_

**Henrietta**: I'd love some coffee

**Olli** : Black, no milk, no sugar?

**Henrietta**: You still remember?

_*Oliver remembers how I take my coffee. _

_That is a good sign. My son knows me so well he even remembers how I like my coffee.*_

**Oliver**: Somethings never change.

_*Well I guess he's still angry about the last time, seems that I have my work cut out for me.*_

_Christian was a big help what a little smoother he is. I guess he is behind this attempt at reconnection. That fellow is quite docile, genial and soft spoken. _

_At least I know that my Oliver is the man in this relationship. That blonde boy is quite and domestic so even though Oliver doesn't have a wife he has someone to look after him as a wife should. What shocked me the most was just how well mannered Christian is for someone of his breeding and back ground. But then there are exceptions, not all country folk are rowdy drunks infact this boy seems to be health conscious as well. _

_Well I guess I'll just have to live knowing the fact that Oliver wants to be with another man. I definitely do not like it and absolutely do not condone it. But in this case I've gotta swallow my pride and try to at least look happy for his sake. _

_Thankfully my son didn't leave any friends in Meppen. Everyone who ever cared to associate with him all live right here in Düsseldorf. So there isn't a minuscule chance that anyone back home will ever come to know that Oliver is ...different. That my son isn't a normal red blooded German man._

_I have to be discrete about my visit. I can only pray that no one at the Ladies Club will ever come to know that I'm in Düsseldorf. I hope they don't check up after me at the Spa Retreat where I told them I would be. _

_Lying is wrong but omission isn't wrong, right?_

_I have to let Oliver and his...__fiance__ think that I am in favor of their ...Love? Match. God! that sounds so sick As if two men can ever love each other the way a man and woman love each other. But I have to plaster a smile on my face and let them all think I approve of Oliver's ...choice. I have to think of myself and my future, I can never be too sure but what if I need a little help sometime in the future. After all he is doing quite well for himself. If I play my cards right he may show his pleasure for our reconciliation by sending a little token of affection whenever I ask him._

**Leaves the WG after half an hour of pointless chit chatting**

_Okay, so now that the first meeting is taken care of what should I do next? _

_Hmmm... oh ja I have to take care of the dinner with the family ritual._

_Where the heck should I take them?_

_It has to be a place where no one will remember me and it has to be early. Before the dinner rush. _

_But of course Schneider's. That joint that Charlotte owns would be perfect. It has always been a haven for the "different and the extraordinary"._

**Henrietta**: Charlotte?

**Charlie**: Henny?! What are you doing here?

**Henrietta**: Nice place you've got.

_*A little flattery is necessary here.*_

A lot has changed since I was last here.

_*Wow! That tiny restaurant has certainly grown. She must be minting money.*_

**Charlie**: Right! Actually you never wanted to come to my restaurant ever again.

_*Well she's still sour about the last time.*_

**Henrietta**: That was a long time ago. A lot has happened in the mean time.

**Charlie**: I'm warning you Henny! If you're here to pressurize Olli and talk him out of this wedding, you're in big trouble with me. Olli and Christian love each other and I won't let anyone...

_Charlotte will never change the stupid fighter hen. And why do they all insist on calling Oliver 'Olli' it's just so uncouth sounding. I better smoothen her feathers with a little sweet talk otherwise I'll get nowhere with her._

**Henrietta**: May I say something too? ...I already met them. And Christian seems to be really nice.

_*He is 'nice' in a certain way I guess.*_

I won't stand in the way of Oliver's happiness.

_*I have myself to look after and staying on Oliver's good side is necessary to reach my end goal* _

**Charlie**: That can't have been easy for you.

_*Ja! She's melting.*_

_It is so easy to fool my sister. All I had to do was put on a smile and tell her in a honeyed tone that I had met Oliver and his ...,Oh Boy this still makes me shudder Oliver and his...his fiance and Charlotte melted. The table is reserved for 6 o'clock. After the last couple of hours I need some serious retail therapy._


End file.
